


stubborn

by chaerywon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But minhyuk is a kind lover, Cuddles, Fluff, Hyungwon hurts himself, M/M, Slight mention of other members, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerywon/pseuds/chaerywon
Summary: minhyuk was tired of hyungwon being a tenacious little bitch.





	stubborn

Minhyuk had always admired Hyungwon, no matter what the other did. He adored every move the other made, every word that left his alluring lips. But one thing Minhyuk absolutely adored was his talents, his dancing. The flexibility of the his limbs, every move so swift and clean. It was as if Minhyuk had fallen into another dimension watching his lover dance.

To Minhyuk, Hyungwon could basically pull off whatever type of genre; sexy or calm. He knew dancing was his lover’s passion, wanting to perform for his fans every chance he could. But with that came extreme pressure, always having to practice in order to perfect his moves. 

Minhyuk was tired always having to watch his boyfriend leave the dorms earlier than what their schedules are planned because he wanted to get to the practice rooms so that he could practice harder. Minhyuk was afraid Hyungwon’s health would deteriorate. But even how hard the older tried to convince the younger to stay home and relax, he wouldn’t budge. 

“Come on, Won. Just stay in bed longer. We don’t start practice in two hours.” Minhyuk whines, gripping Hyungwon’s arms tighter as he tries to prevent the other from leaving the warm bed. Hyungwon shakes his head, sitting up and running his hands through his blonde locks. 

“I can’t, Min. We’re performing at one of the biggest award shows tomorrow. I feel like I’m lacking so I really need the practice.” Hyungwon says, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Minhyuk’s lips before getting up and walking towards his wardrobe, picking out his training clothes. Minhyuk pouts, a soft whine escaping his lips. Hyungwon seemed to hear it, turning around as he lifts his shirt above his head. 

“Don’t whine, Minhyuk. You know I can’t afford to disappoint the fans. We can always cuddle after.” Hyungwon says, hands unfolding his shirt and putting it on. Already in his sweatpants, Hyungwon walks towards the bed again, deciding to give the older another kiss before leaving even though Hyungwon knew the other would try one of his mischievous tactics to make him stay. But after years of being together, Hyungwon had came to learn on how to dodge them. 

Minhyuk sits up, his body slouching as the pout on his lips never left. He looks at Hyungwon, shooting him his famous puppy eyes as he tries to lure Hyungwon in by acting cute. The other only chuckles, sitting on the bed and ruffling his hair, his pout growing bigger. 

“We’ll see each other in two hours okay?” Hyungwon says, leaning in and kissing the top of Minhyuk’s nose, slowly trailing down and attaching his lips on the other’s. The sweet taste of Minhyuk’s lips gave a little more motivation for Hyungwon. 

As he tries to pull away, Minhyuk’s hands immediately fly into his hair, pulling the ends slightly as he tries not to let Hyungwon go. Smiling into the kiss, Hyungwon decides to stay like that for a little longer. He knew he hadn’t had much time to spend with Minhyuk ever since their latest comeback. And he did feel guilty that he was using his free time to practice instead of making up for all the loss time he barely has with Minhyuk. 

Pulling away minutes later, Minhyuk lets out a whimper, already missing the soft, plump lips Hyungwon owned. The younger places another kiss on his forehead before getting up and grabbing a towel. He waves at Minhyuk and says a small goodbye before closing the door behind him. Minhyuk sighed, laying back down on the bed, the warmth of the other suddenly gone from his side. He decides to use his phone and updates twitter and fancafe to kill time. He might as well use his free time for something fun unlike his stubborn boyfriend. 

Fingers clicking on the blue bird app from instinct, Minhyuk decides to pick out a few selfies he took the day before and inserts a cute caption that he knew would warm his fans’ hearts. Pleased, he taps the post button and immediately gets warm responses. He tries to read some of the replies but to his dismay, they went by quick, not even able to finish reading the sentences. 

Deciding to close the app, he goes on fancafe instead and he tells the fans he misses them and that he was excited for the award show the next day. Not long after, he tells them that he has free time now and that he will work harder for their practice later on. Reading some of the fans responses, them telling him to rest more and that they’d be pleased no matter what made his heart flutter. A sudden swoosh of thankfulness filling his body. 

Hearing a knock on the door, he sees the youngest; Changkyun’s head peep in. 

“Hyung.. we have practice now. Let’s get going.” Changkyun says and Minhyuk’s eyes widen, checking the time on his phone. Time seemed to go by really fast, realising 2 hours had already passed. But Minhyuk knows that’s what happens when you spend it by interacting with fans. 

“Oh.. right. I’ll meet you guys outside.” He says, smiling at the younger and getting up from the bed. Changkyun nods and walks out, leaving Minhyuk to change in peace. Minhyuk struts towards Hyungwon’s wardrobe, taking out his hoodie and sweatpants and changed into them. Sure the hoodie might be a little too big for him but it’s fine, Minhyuk knew Hyungwon wouldn’t mind. 

Walking out of the now dark room, he sees his other members waiting for him as they put on their jackets and shoes. Kihyun looks at Minhyuk weirdly, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Where’s the love of your life?” Kihyun asks, looking around the dorm as if he was trying to look for Hyungwon. Minhyuk only sighs, grabbing his sports shoes and a warm jacket for the cold weather.

“He left earlier. Said he wanted to practice more. I told him to rest but that boy never listens.” Minhyuk says and the members nod. It seemed as if everyone had already tried their best to convince Hyungwon not to overwork himself but they knew he’d never listen anyways, giving up after a while. Even Minhyuk, his own boyfriend couldn’t persuade him. 

They all leave their dorm, getting into the already prepared van as the driver hits the pedal, driving away as they head towards their company’s main building. Minhyuk looks out the window, mesmerised by the stars in the sky that shone surprisingly more brighter on that cold, winters night. Or it could just be Minhyuk being in his own cheesy world once again. But it was something he liked to do, appreciate mother nature and what the world had to offer. His eyes move towards the couple he sees outside the car, sitting on a bench as the car came to halt, traffic lights turning red. He watched in awe as the boy kisses the crown of the girls head. 

Feeling a sudden sense of jealousy, he envied the couple outside. He envied the way they were able to show their love and affection towards each other in public, not having to worry of the paparazzi or the crazy fans that followed them around. But Minhyuk knew he signed up for this the moment he and Hyungwon decided to debut together. Everything comes with a catch.

He wakes up from his daydream when he feels a tap on his shoulder, turning to see it was Shownu saying they’ve arrived. Getting out of the car, a whoosh of wind hits his face, skin turning cold in seconds. He hisses, hating the way it pierces into his skin as if he was being poked by needles. 

Walking towards the doors of the building, he sighs a sigh of relief as he was greeted by the warmth provided by the heaters. He jogs up to his members who were already getting into the lift, Kihyun hitting the floor’s button that led them to their practice room. 

Minhyuk’s heart fluttered, knowing he can finally see his lovers face again, even if he might look dead tired. But he didn’t mind because just seeing the face of the other or knowing his presence was near was already a gift to Minhyuk. 

He tags along the members way behind as they enter the designated room as he’s greeted with the blaring music of their latest song. He knew it was Hyungwon practicing. Walking in, he removes his jacket, eyes never leaving the moving body who was currently staring into the mirror, eyeing his every move. 

They wait a little more until Hyungwon finally stops, plopping onto the cold floor as his chest moves up and down, his breathing uneven. Minhyuk walks slowly towards him, a frown on his face upon seeing the other’s red face from all the sweat. 

“Hey..” he says, squatting down and using his sleeve to wipe the excess sweat that was threatening to trickle down Hyungwon’s cheek. Moving his white snow-like bangs away from his eyes, Minhyuk notices the furrow on his eyebrows.

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk asks, a sign of worry in his voice. Hyungwon doesn’t respond and Minhyuk panics a little. Sitting down, he pulls Hyungwon up, a hand reaching down his back as he caresses it softly, but gets surprised when he hears the other hiss, eyes squinting even more. 

“Hyungwon.. I think you need to stop practicing for now. It’s been two hours, please go rest.” Minhyuk says, his face scrunching up as he knew the other was in pain. Hyungwon shakes his head, mouth opening to say something but closes as soon as he felt his throat so parched that words couldn’t come out. Minhyuk gets up and runs towards the water bottle on the chair, grabbing it and walks back towards the other. He forces open Hyungwon’s mouth and basically drowns his throat with the freshwater. Pleased when he sees the other’s face brighten a little more, he decides to speak up again.

“Hyungwon, you’ve practiced too much. Go sit down and rest, alright? If you feel better in half an hour, you can join us again.” Minhyuk says and runs his fingers through the other’s blonde hair, feeling his wet scalp. 

Eyes still closed, Hyungwon’s voice coming out barely a squeak. “I can’t. I feel okay, I’m fine.” He says, eyes opening as he gets up but legs wobbling. To his luck, Minhyuk’s reflexes were quick, grabbing the other’s shoulders before he could fall on the ground. 

“Hyungwon, you can barely stand up. Just rest for a few minutes. For me, please?” He says in a soft voice. Hyungwon looks at him in the eye and Minhyuk doesn’t fail to notice the glint of pleas. 

“No, I’m sorry Min but I really need to practice. If you let me practice now, I promise I’ll take a rest for the whole day after the award show. Please?” Hyungwon mutters. Minhyuk sighs, knowing that he wouldn’t back down. He knew he would always find a way for Minhyuk to agree, and it worked most of the time. 

“Alright,” Minhyuk says, getting up and helping Hyungwon, “But you have to promise me you’ll sleep early tonight.” Hyungwon looks at him with a small smile. He whispers a soft thanks before leaning down and pecking his lips. 

The others had been occupying themselves by helping each other with the moves they weren’t so clear of. Shownu ends up calling them, telling them to get into their places as they needed to start their practice, the show only hours away. Minhyuk was excited, being able to perform a breakdance for the fans, one that he knew would blow their mind away. 

Music started playing around the practice room, all of them dancing to what they’ve learnt from their dance teacher. It was an unique dance, an idea they had come up with where they’d dance on water. Not only would fans be surprised, but the artists too. Minhyuk knew one of the reasons Hyungwon had been pushing himself so much was because this dance was planned last minute. They’ve been so busy they hadn’t any time to prepare a breakdance for this show, the idea only blooming a week ago. 

Even with that, they still managed to learn the steps quick but Hyungwon felt as if he lacked something. Minhyuk as well as the other members constantly told him his steps were perfect but him being stiff-necked, wouldn’t listen. 

Bodies moving in sync, all attention on their dance, the loud thud on the ground doesn’t fail to distract them. Members bumping into each other, some tumbling, Minhyuk stepping on Wonho’s poor feet as they exchanged ‘sorrys’ before turning towards the sound.  
Hyungwon was on the ground, a hand on his waist as his face showed extreme discomfort, fingers kneading the skin as a way to soothe the pain. Minhyuk was the first one to react, quickly sprinting towards the fallen body as he kneels down, adjusting his height with the tallers. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Minhyuk asks, eyes showing great signs of distress. The reaction from the other only made the older more worried. A loud grunt escaped Hyungwon’s mouth, head tilting back as another spark of pain is sent through his waist. 

Wonho realises the situation gets a little too intense, helping Hyungwon up and walking towards the sofa on the far end of the room. Placing him slowly, Hyungwon feels slight comfort when his back touches the soft pillow. 

“We should tell the manager. It could get worse if he doesn’t get it checked out.” Jooheon speaks up, the rest agreeing with him. Hyungwon’s hand quickly flies up, waving it at them. 

“No! There’s no need for that,” another grunt. “It’s probably just a little stiff. It’ll get better.” voice soft but still you could feel the tint of pain in it. 

“Are you hearing yourself? No, it’s not just a stiff back, you could’ve sprained it. I think it’s better you get it checked before it gets worse.” Minhyuk says, a tint of anger in his voice. He was tired of Hyungwon being a tenacious little bitch. 

“I said I’m fine! I’ll just rest here for awhile. You guys can continue, I’ll join in later.” Hyungwon says, Minhyuk rolling his eyes.

“Stop being so thick skinned, Won! You’re overworking yourself, you need to rest!” Minhyuk says, voice a tad bit louder than earlier. Hyungwon looks at him, giving him a ‘what is your problem’ face.

“Stop being so annoying! I said I’m okay,” grunt. “I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself. Just go on without me for now.” Hyungwon says and Minhyuk sighs, giving up and walking away knowing he wouldn’t win the fight.

He didn’t talk to Hyungwon that night, pissed that he wasn’t listening to him. But he was even more angry that he called him annoying for only caring about his health. Hyungwon ended up going back early that night and a part of Minhyuk felt relieved. 

The dorm was quiet when Minhyuk got back, quickly washing up and heading to bed. He knew he was being a shitty boyfriend for not looking after his clearly sick lover but he was too set on his silent treatment to care. 

Even in the dressing rooms the next day, the two never said a word to each other. The members were starting to get slightly worried, thinking the small fight had somehow stretched longer than they expected. But Minhyuk wouldn’t lie when he says he didn’t take small glances at Hyungwon. Minhyuk still cared, wanting to know if the other was feeling better but being narrow minded, he didn’t ask. 

What Minhyuk hoped to be the best performance that year, turned out to be one Minhyuk regretted not trying harder. Somehow he had caught a cold that morning, voice raspier than usual and his body feeling warmer than a normal temperature. He was close to having a mental breakdown that morning, afraid he wouldn’t be able to show a greater performance. 

Coughing like crazy, all Minhyuk did to help with the cold was a pill. Hyungwon had realised the older was feeling slightly under the weather but both being petty, he decides not to ask if he’s okay. 

The tension in the dressing room was starting to make the room more stuffy, members disappointed that they hadn’t performed well especially with three members currently in a bad condition. Thankfully, the night ended fast, all ready to finally hit the hay. The dread of wanting their heads to feel their soft pillows were making the members eager. 

Once reaching their dorm, they spread out, member’s walking to their own rooms, ready to call it a night except for two boys. Minhyuk walks towards the kitchen, getting another pill as he dumps it down with water. Feeling slightly better, he washes the glass and sets it on the bank. As he was about to turn around, he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Knowing Hyungwon’s touch by heart, he only melts into the warmth he radiated. 

“I’m sorry.” Hyungwon mutters, head resting on top of Minhyuk’s head. The older sighs, shaking his head. 

“I don’t understand how I’m annoying when I was clearly only worried for you.” Minhyuk says straightforward. There was no need dragging the fight longer, he was drained, only wanting to be in his lovers arms. 

“I know. I was wrong. You have every right to be worried for me. I was just being an asshole to you, I’m sorry.” Hyungwon says, nuzzling his head deeper into Minhyuk’s soft hair. The older felt his heart tingle a little by the small act. 

Minhyuk knew he was a sucker for Hyungwon, turning around and facing the taller. His gaze immediately travels towards the eyes of the other, looking into those deep brown orbs Minhyuk had came to love. Wrapping his hands around his neck, he smiles.

“It’s okay. We were all under pressure.” Minhyuk says and Hyungwon leans their foreheads together. Hyungwon was thankful, having such an understanding boyfriend. Minhyuk was the first to react, pushing Hyungwon by the head until their lips touched. The kiss was soft, passionate and comforting to both boys. They needed that feeling at that moment after having such a stressful day. 

Minhyuk feels Hyungwon’s teeth nibble his bottom lip as Minhyuk obliges, parting them and feeling the youngers warm tongue slip in between them. Licking and playing with Minhyuk’s own tongue, the older moans softly against his lips, fingers gripping the ends of his hair tightly. Pulling Hyungwon deeper into the kiss, he cherishes the taste of his lovers sweet lips, a tint of mint from just brushing his teeth.

“Get a goddamn room. I left it empty for a reason.” Changkyun whines, slipping into the kitchen. The two pull away to see the youngest holding a glass, ready to get some water. Realising they were blocking the tap, they shyly move away and Changkyun gives them a sarcastic smile. 

“Well at least you both are okay now. So can you please just go into my room? I’ll sleep on Minhyuk hyung’s bed tonight. Okay that’s all? Goodnight!” Changkyun says, waving and walking towards Minhyuk’s shared room with Kihyun after getting his glass of water. 

The two blush slightly but deep down they were grateful for having such a thoughtful member. Even with him being the youngest, he was the wisest. 

“Well, where were we before he ruined the moment?” Hyungwon asked and Minhyuk giggles, feeling the youngers arms lift him. Minhyuk wraps his legs around Hyungwon’s waist, leaving soft kisses on his face as the younger walked towards his room.

Feeling the soft bed against his aching back, Minhyuk is greeted with a warm hug as the younger buries his head into the crook of his neck. Minhyuk uses his left hand to caress his head, twirling a strand of hair with his finger. 

“You’re feeling better, right?” Minhyuk asks. 

“Better now that you’re here.” Hyungwon replies, voice slightly muffled. 

“That’s good. Let’s go to bed now, hmm?” Minhyuk asks but notices the soft snores already coming from the other. Chuckling, Minhyuk shuts his eyes and ends up drifting into dreamland himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic xD. i hope it was good. anywaysss i'll probably write more since it's so fun. thanks for reading if anyone does xD.


End file.
